Is it Love or Hatred?
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: Draco Malfoy love story with an oc but also Fred and George Weasly, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and the golden trio. Rosa Silvermist is a girl with a strange history. Read about her time at Hogwarts and her discovery of who she really is. Fred and George are like brothers to her and Harry's like the twin she never had (metaphorically). Rated T for later (nothing explicit) Draco/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Is it love or hatred?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N) This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. Please review and tell me what you think (just please don't be too harsh!)**

Rosa Silvermist looked around the busy platform. She knew how to get to platform 9 and ¾ but knew absolutely no one. She was starting her 4th year but it was her first time at Hogwarts because she had been home-schooled for her first 3 years.

"Um…excuse me?" She said nervously to a red-haired, plump woman.

"Yes dearie?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts and it's my first time and I have no idea where to go. Could you help me please?" The woman smile and said,

"Of course dear! Are you going into your 4th year? I have a son who is and two sons in the fifth. What's your name? I'm Mrs Weasly."

"I'm Rosa Silvermist." Rosa replied, feeling glad she had found such a kind and helpful person. Mrs Weasly's eyes widened.

"Well I never! A Silvermist at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed. Rosa looked shocked for a moment and then she laughed.

"I forgot! My family is the family that no one knows anything about isn't it?"

"Yes dearie! We all know who you are, but nothing about you and… FRED! GEORGE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Mrs Weasly suddenly yelled. Rosa jumped as two alarmingly identical boys appeared beside her.

"Sorry mum!" Said Fred (or was it George?), grinning.

"It was just…" Said George.

"A bit of…" Said Fred

"Fun." They both said simultaneously. They finally spotted Rosa looking at them with a grin on her face.

"Who's this mum?" Fred asked, a slight smirk on his face. Mrs Weasly seemed to remember she was in the middle of helping Rosa.

"Oh yes! Boys, this is Rosa Silvermist!"

(FRED'S POV)

I looked at the girl. She was quite tall (not as tall as me of course) and had straight, dark-brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She looked slightly Asian and had large, emerald green eyes.

She blushed slightly as mum went on explaining about the Silvermist family, even though we both already knew all there was to know about them.

"Yes mum." I interrupted. "George and I already know all that." I turned to Rosa, "Are you going into the fourth year?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"We have a brother who's in the fourth year." Said George. "Here he comes now." I turned around to see Ron and Harry approaching. As I looked closer, I realised Ron was staring at Rosa, a dazed expression on his face.

**(A/N) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Okay, Chapter 2 at last. Please review and tell me what you think.**

(Still Fred's POV)

"Hello everyone." Said Harry, looking at all of us. His eyes came to a rest on Rosa and their eyes, both a startling emerald green, locked together. "Who's this?" He asked, his eyes still locked with Rosa's.

"Harry dear, this is Rosa Silvermist. Remember we once told you about the Silvermist family? Rosa here is going to be starting her fourth year." Mum explained. Harry extended his hand to Rosa who immediately shook it.

"Nice to meet you Rosa."

"Nice to meet you too Harry." She looked at Ron, who looked curiously shy and was half behind Harry. "Um, nice to meet you too…"

"Ron. Ron Weasly." He mumbled. I looked at George who grinned back at me. We both stood behind Ron and suddenly gave him a big PUSH.

"WHOOPS!" We yelled in unison as Ron fell forwards and banged into Rosa.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mum screamed. "APOLOGISE AT ONCE!" Harry tried to stifle a laugh and George and I were in silent stiches. Even Mum could barely hold in a laugh at the look on Ron's face as he apologised to Rosa profusely, glaring at us whilst doing so. Rosa suddenly burst into laughter and I stared at her in surprise.

'She has a sense of humour!' I thought to myself. I looked at George who looked exactly as I did and we both grinned.

"Well Georgie," I whispered, "We may have found ourselves a new partner in crime."

"My thoughts exactly Freddie. My thoughts exactly." He said thoughtfully. I looked at Rosa and smiled. This year was definitely going to be fun.

**(A/N) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(A/N) Yay! A follower already! Thanks to PrincessJirachi. Please review and tell me what you think.**

(Ron's POV)

I glared at Fred and George.  
'Stupid jerks! I've made a fool of myself already.' I thought to myself bitterly. I looked at Rosa who had finally stopped laughing and was looking at the twins like they were amazing. Harry elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ron, what's up with you?" He hissed. "Rosa's asked you three times now if you are okay and all you have done in stare at her and the twins." Fred and George stepped forward.

"I think Ronniekins is suffering from…" Fred started.

"A severe case of…"George continued.

"UDL." They finished simultaneously. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What's UDL?" I asked.

"Un..." Said George.

"Desired." Said Fred.

"Love." They both said together. Harry and Rosa burst into laughter (probably because my face was bright red and I was stuttering desperately). I glared at Fred and George again. 'Why?' I thought to myself bitterly. 'Why me?'

(Rosa's POV)

'Fred and George are so cool!' I thought to myself. 'And poor Ron! I wonder why he was so embarrassed. They were just teasing him. I think.'

"Hey Rosa." Said Fred. I turned to him. "We'd better get on the train now. George and I'll see you later. Harry and Ronniekins will show you where to go." And with that last little tease, Fred and George waved goodbye and got onto the train. Harry turned to me.

"We should go and find a compartment now." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye to Mrs Weasly. Then I followed Harry onto the train, Ron close behind. 'I'm going to Hogwarts!' I yelled in my head. 'I can't believe it!' We sat down in an empty compartment.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. I was about to ask who this Hermione was when the door opened and a bushy-haired girl walked in.

"Hey guys." She said to the boys.

"Hey Hermione." She suddenly saw me.

"Hello. What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Rosa Silvermist." I replied, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"SILVERMIST!" Hermione exclaimed. "A pleasure to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger." But before I could reply, the door of our compartment opened again and a blond-haired boy stood smirking in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the Golden trio." He sneered. "Wee little potty, weasel and the dirty little mudblood." Then he spotted me and the smirk became a grin. "Who's your little friend then?" He asked. "What's your name?"

"Shut up and get out of here Malfoy." Harry snapped. The boy, Malfoy, grinned again and shook his head.

"Tut, tut Potter. I can't even asked a girl her name can I?" He let out a laugh and looked at me again. "You don't want to hang around with this lot love. You'd be better off with me." He smirked. I stood up angrily.

"Listen here Malfoy. Number One, do not call me love! Number Two, I'd rather hang out with this lot than the likes of you and Number Three, GET OUT OF HERE!" And with that, I shoved him out of our compartment and closed the door in his face. I turned and looked at the others sheepishly. They were staring at me in surprise. "What?" I asked. "He was really rude and was getting on my nerves." Ron was the first to speak.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He said hoarsely. Harry spoke next.

"Too right it was!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked at me.

"Thank you." She said softly. I grinned and sat back down again.

"So you're a muggle-born?" I asked Hermione. She looked at me anxiously. "Don't worry, I don't have anything against them." I assured her. She relaxed and nodded her head.

"Yes I am. Harry is a Half-blood and Ron is a Pure-blood."

"More like a blood traitor." Laughed Ron. I grinned again.

"What about you?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean, you're a Silvermist! No one even knows what blood group you belong too because you know all there is to know about the Wizarding world and…"

"All there is to know about the Muggles." I finished. I looked at them nervously. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." They frowned.

"Why?" Asked Harry. "Don't you trust us?" I gave a slight laugh and shook my head.

"Of course I trust you!" I took a deep breath and looked at them all. "I can't tell you, because I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me *sob*. Thanks to Ash and Irissusan for that! Also thanks to youngbean for the follow.**

**Ash- I'm glad you like my story! And I'm still writing this story so more chapters are on their way!**

**Irissusan- When I got the idea of the Silvermist family I wanted to keep a lot of it a mystery and I'm glad you like that!**

**Disclaimer: Before I forget. I don't own anything apart from ideas and the Silvermist family.**

(3rd person)

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Rosa.

"You don't know?" Hermione said, a confused look on her face. "How…?"

"Well you see, the Silvermist family know so many secrets about everything there is to know. Even one little fact could get us killed. Because of this, we find out certain facts at a certain age. By the time we're about 40 we only know half of our knowledge. It's all written down." Rosa explained.

"Wow!" Ron gasped.

"That's so fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"When will you find out what blood you are?" Harry asked. Rosa thought for a moment.

"I think… When I'm 16, so in 2 years' time." She replied.

"Will you tell us then?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" She said jokingly. Then, on seeing their expressions, hastily said, "Joke guys, of course I will!" And they all laughed.

"Seriously though." Said Harry, when their laughter had died down, "Does your family really know so much?" Rosa nodded. "That's so cool!" Rosa laughed.

"Well, you all seem to know about me but tell me stuff about you! I mean, I know about Harry of course but what about you two?" Rosa asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well," Began Ron, "I'm the second youngest of 7 children. There's my brother Bill, my brother Charlie, my brother Percy, my brothers Fred and George, me and my sister Ginny."

"Wow! That's a lot of brothers!" Laughed Rosa. She turned to Hermione, "What about you Hermione?"

"I am an only child. My parents are muggles and they're both dentists."

"What's a detist?" Asked a confused Ron. They laughed.

"Not detist Ron, DENTIST!" Harry explained. "They look at people's teeth." Ron looked even more confused at before.

"But I'm looking at your teeth. Does that make me a desint?" Ron asked.

"DENTIST Ron and no it doesn't!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly. "When we say 'look at people's teeth' it means they look after them." She explained. Seeing that Ron still hadn't understood Hermione threw her hands in the air, announcing that she gave up.

"What about that Malfoy kid? Who is he?" Rosa asked suddenly. The atmosphere in the compartment changed quickly. Harry clenched his fists whilst Ron had a venomous look on his face. Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy is a boy in our year. He's a pure-blood in Slytherin and he really hates Harry. And us too." She explained.

"He's a right little snake!" Ron spat and Harry found himself nodding his head vigorously in agreement. Rosa looked slightly worried. "I hope I'm not in Slytherin." She said anxiously. The others looked at her. "So do I." Said Harry, "That would be awful!" Hermione sat thinking for a moment. She turned to Rosa.

"Did your parents come to Hogwarts?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Well, my mum only came in her sixth year and she was an inter-houser." Rosa replied.

"A what?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. Rosa laughed again.

"She was the first inter-houser at Hogwarts. It means she had the qualities of being in all the houses and the sorting hat couldn't decide where she should go."

"But doesn't the hat take your decision into consideration?" Asked Harry. Rosa grinned.

"That's just it! My mum couldn't decide where to go! She didn't mind and she said she wanted to go wherever she fit best! The sorting hat couldn't decide so she became Hogwarts's first inter-houser. That means that every week she would be in a different house." Rosa explained.

"Wow! That must have been really difficult!" Hermione gasped.

"Actually no." Rosa replied, "She said she enjoyed it and got to know everyone better."

"So do you think you'll be an inter-houser too?" Ron asked. Rosa shrugged.

"What about your dad?" Harry asked. Rosa's features closed up slightly and her fists clenched.

"I don't know anything about my dad. He left my other, Merlin knows why, and he erased all of my mother's memory of him." She muttered darkly. Harry, Ron and Hermione where shocked.

"That's horrible!" Hermione finally whispered.

"Why did he do that?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Rosa felt a lump in her throat as she shrugged. There was a horrible silence and then…

"WE'RE HERE!" Ron yelled and Harry let out a shriek (much like a girl's!) of delight. Rosa felt herself smiling and she let out a WHOOP of joy! Her excitement quelled her anxiety slightly as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the carriages. In no time at all they were outside the castle. Rosa's mouth fell open in awe as she stared at the magnificent building. She let Harry lead her to a stern looking professor.

"I have to go into the hall now but Professor McGonagall will tell you what you need to do." He whispered as her squeezed her hand comfortingly. She smiled at him.

"See you later!" He said. Rosa walked nervously up to Professor McGonagall.

"Um… Excuse me, Professor?" She stuttered nervously. The tall woman turned and smiled at the nervous girl.

"You must be Miss Silvermist!" She said warmly. "Come on my dear, since you are new you shall be sorted last. This way!" And she pushed Rosa gently through the giant doors. As soon as she entered behind the first years all chattering stopped and she felt herself go red. Everyone's eyes were on her and whispers of, 'She's a Silvermist!' were floating round. Suddenly there was a loud wolf-whistle and a chorus of laughter followed. Fred and George stood up angrily and yelled a couple of not-so-nice words whilst telling the boys to keep their mouths shut. Rosa looked at the teacher's table where Dumbledore was smiling down at her. She smiled slightly back and fidgeted anxiously all through the sorting. Then, all too soon, McGonagall called her name. "Rosa Silvermist?" Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Rosa walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Well, well!" It said to her. "Another Silvermist. I remember your parents well."

'_My parents?' _Thought Rosa, '_Do you know who my father is_?' She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." It said and Rosa sighed. "Now let's see. Oh dear! I'm not even going to try with this one! AN INTER-HOUSER!" It yelled and Rosa jumped at its loudness.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**(A/N) Took a while but here it is! Chapter 5. Thanks to RuthlessNReckless and Missanimelover for the follows and favourites! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling (unfortunately). Other than the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing, nothing belongs to me.**

_(Previously)_

_The sorting hat was placed upon her head. _

"_Well, well!" It said to her. "Another Silvermist. I remember your parents well."_

'_My parents?' Thought Rosa, 'Do you know who my father is?' She asked._

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you." It said and Rosa sighed. "Now let's see. Oh dear! I'm not even going to try with this one! AN INTER-HOUSER!" It yelled and Rosa jumped at its loudness._

Suddenly the hall burst into applause and Rosa grinned happily. The hat then shouted out the order of the houses.

"GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERN! HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled and Rosa stood up and gave the hat to Professor McGonagall. Then she made her way to the noisy Gryffindor table. Fred and George gave her identical smiles as she sat down. Harry had a huge grin on his face and Ron… Ron was stuffing his face. Hermione looked at her in awe.

"An inter-houser!" She breathed. Rosa laughed at her expression. Then she lowered her voice and spoke to Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly. "Guys, when I sat down the hat said it remembered my parents well." She began. Harry's eyes widened slightly and Ron choked on a sausage. Hermione gasped and leaned forward. "What did it say?" She asked. Rosa looked slightly irritated as she remembered what the hat had said. "It said it couldn't tell me who my father was, but it obviously knew." She murmured. They nodded in agreement. The rest of the feast was spent eating and listening to tales of the antics of Fred and George. Then Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. The hall fell silent.

"Thank you. Welcome to all you new students and welcome back to the old. This year, we have a knew Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Professor Moody!" There was a silence as the new professor sat down and observed everyone. Then Dumbledore made another announcement. "This year, something very special will be happening at Hogwarts." Rosa and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "We will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" There was a silence for a moment, then the whole hall burst into cheers. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ron gasped. He turned to Fred and George, who had giant grins on their faces.

"Will you to be entering." He asked. They were about to reply when Dumbledore mentioned the age barrier. The groaned disappointedly and Rosa laughed.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, which of course only made her laugh harder. Hermione smiled.

"She's laughing because of how shocked you are." She explained. "Did you really think that Professor Dumbledore would let you enter?" The twins rolled their eyes and Rosa finally stopped laughing. "And now, let us welcome the other two schools." Dumbledore stated. The doors of the great hall opened and the students of Beauxbatons walked… well, more like glided…in. The boys were entranced for a moment when a huge lady, practically the size of Hagrid, walked in. She was the headmistress. "Wow!" Ron whispered, and Harry nodded in agreement. Fred shook his head as if he were waking up from a dream and George simply stared. Rosa cleared her throat rather loudly and they seemed to snap out of a trace.

"And now!" Dumbledore spoke up again, "The students from Durmstrang!" The students walked in and the headmaster Karkaroff came last with another student.

"That's Viktor Krum!" Ron gasped. Krum caught Rosa's eye for a split second but then the headmaster spoke. "Dumbledore!" He boomed, "I heard you had a new student. A Silvermist at that." The students from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons were silent now and listened intently. Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to Rosa, who simply nodded slightly, she was used to questions. "You heard right Karkaroff." Dumbledore said calmly. "Miss Silvermist?" There was a collective gasp from the students as Rosa stood. Karkaroff stared, then turned to Dumbledore.

"I am sure you would not mind if we ask some questions about the Silvermists Dumbledore." He asked, in a cool tone. Madame Maxine (the headmistress of Beaxbatons) looked at Dumbledore too. He smiled and he raised his voice to everyone in the hall. "Annie Silvermist, Rosa's mother, has given Rosa permission to answer any questions about their family." Again everyone gasped. Viktor Krum looked at Rosa in surprise. Then Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms so they did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gryffindor common room was chaos. Rosa was surrounded by thousands of students. She raised her voice and yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO KNOW STUFF, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone was so startled that they did just that and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to Rosa. Fred and George grinned approvingly at her. "Okay." She said. "One at a time, PLEASE!" Dean Thomas put up a hand. Rosa looked at him. "Thomas is it?" She asked.

"Yes." Dean said in surprise. "Dean Thomas. Um… I heard a story that all Silvermists are animaguses. Is that true?" He asked. Rosa opened her mouth to speak but Hermione beat her to it.

"The correct term is animagi, not animaguses." She said. Ron rolled his eyes and said,

"No one cares Hermione." And he was backed up by everyone else. Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance and Rosa smiled nervously.

"Yes it is." She said. Everyone gasped and whispers broke out again. Rosa continued. "We are all natural animagi, which means we have one air animagus form and one land animagus form." She explained. Neville raised his hand.

"Yes… um, Longbottem?" Rosa said, looking at Neville.

"Yes, Neville Longbottem." He said quietly. Rosa nodded. "Can you show us?" He asked. Immediately everyone fell quiet and looked at Rosa, waiting for her response. Rosa looked at the Prefects.

"Am I allowed?" She asked. They all nodded their heads vigorously. "Okay." She said, stepping back slightly. Then she transformed into…

**(A/N) Cliff-hanger! Please review and the next Chapter may come out sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**(A/N) Okay, Thanks to ichoisnet122,** **Cecilia Muller and KirikaAndo for the follows and favourites. Thanks to guest, BlueWater5 and ShadowLOL for the reviews. Read on! Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing.**

**By the way,**

"**Blah"=Speech**

'**Blah'=Thoughts**

**Back to the story!**

Then she transformed into a beautiful red and gold phoenix. Everyone was silent. Then suddenly Harry stepped towards the phoenix, who was simply sitting and watching everyone else.

"Rosa?" He said, uncertainly. She looked at him and spread her wings. There was a collective gasp from everyone as she flew around the room. Then, with one melodious shriek, she landed and transformed back again. Everyone cheered and Seamus stepped forward from the excited crowd.

"Show us your land animagus form!" He begged. She laughed and stepped back again but this time she transformed into a sleek black panther. A few of the girls shrieked and ran back a bit. "Wicked!" Fred and George breathed simultaneously. Then she ran around the room, growling slightly at a cowering Lavender Brown before transforming into herself again.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron yelled over the excited voices of the other Gryffindors. She grinned at him and bowed. Harry was strangely silent. Hermione noticed and looked at him anxiously.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Her animagus looked a bit like… like… Never mind. It couldn't be anyway." He muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes but decided not to push it. An excited Ron made his way to them.

"Did you know she even has a water animagus form?" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"She can only turn into it when she's in water but she told us it's a dolphin." He replied. Rosa walked towards them.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna take a walk around the castle. You know, just to look around a bit. See you all later."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked, a little too eagerly. Hermione glared at him but Rosa shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She replied and she walked out of the buzzing common room. 'Where to start?' She thought to herself. She decided to just follow the long line of portraits outside the Gryffindor common room. She was walking near the dungeons when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled furiously but to no avail. Then she was pulled into an empty classroom and her captor let her go. She turned around angrily and her jaw dropped. "Malfoy?" She exclaimed incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?" He sighed.

"Relax Rosa I just wanted to talk." He replied.

"So you dragged me into an empty classroom and locked the door, oh it all makes sense." She muttered sarcastically. He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I wasn't sure you would come to talk to me." He explained nonchalantly. She scowled.

'Why does he look so unbothered? It's just plain infuriating.' She thought to herself. He seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked. "What do you want Malfoy." She sighed.

"First off, stop calling me Malfoy. Cause I don't wanna have to call you Silvermist. It's too long." He said. She looked surprised.

"Okay. Draco then." She said. 'Why did I even call him Malfoy in the first place?' She wondered. He smiled and sat down on a desk.

"I'll get to the point now." He said. She sat down too and waited for him to continue. 'This is a bit strange.' She thought suddenly. 'I'm sitting on a desk in an empty classroom with a boy I've only just met, and already dislike, to talk.' He sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"We didn't get off to a good start and I was wondering if we could start over?" He asked. He saw her doubtful look and hastily spoke again, "I didn't mean to be rude. Potter and his friends just annoy me a lot." She sighed but then smiled at him.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you. I wasn't exactly very polite to you was I." He grinned and shook his head. She laughed and held out her hand.

"Rosa Silvermist." She said, a slight smirk on her face. He shook her hand and smirked too.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He jumped of the desk and she followed suit.

"See you around Draco." She smiled and ran out of the room (which she had somehow managed to unlock without him realising. He smiled and went back to the Slytherin common room. On his way he bumped into Blaise Zabini, a friend of his. Blaise smirked. "So what'd you think of the new girl?" He asked him. Theodore Nott had also come along and smirked. Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress a grin.

"I think I can't wait until her week in Slytherin."

**(A/N) The next three chapters will focus on her times in the other houses and a bit of the tri-wizard drama. Please review! I want at least five more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long… Really! This maybe a short chapter but I promise I'll update soon, I mean it! Thanks to reviewers, followers and favouriters (is that even a word?...) Anyway, check out my other Harry Potter story, The Marauders- At a Muggle Beach Resort! **

(3rd person POV)

Rosa stepped through the portrait outside the Gryffindor common room and almost immediately, Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her hurriedly up a flight of stairs. Rosa stumbled slightly as she followed Hermione into the room.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing?" She asked, annoyed slightly. Hermione grinned apologetically,

"Sorry Rosa, it's just, the other's would have surrounded you and you wouldn't of been able to properly meet our roommates."

That was when Rosa realised there were two other girls in the room.

"Oh, okay. Um, hi!" Rosa said, slightly surprised that she hadn't realised their presence before. One of the girls stepped forward. She had dark skin and black hair.

"Hi, I'm Parvati Patil, it's great to meet you!" She exclaimed. She looked slightly put out as the other girl pushed her behind her. This girl had long, curly hair and a roundish face. She tossed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hi Rosa! My name is Lavender Brown! It's WONDERFUL to meet you!" She simpered, her hand on her hip. Rosa smiled back at both of them.

"It's great to meet you two too! So, are we sharing a room?"

"Yes, we are." Hermione replied quickly, "Your bed is over there Rosa." She gestured to a bed by the side, exactly the same as the others and said, "Your stuff should all be there too." Rosa nodded as she walked over to her bed and began unpacking her things. The moment she unpacked her final belonging, a bell was heard. Hermione immediately stood up.

"Come on guys, we have potions first. We'd better get going." She said. Rosa followed Hermione out of their room and asked "What's our potions teacher like?" Hermione grimaced.

"He's very strict and absolutely HATES Gryffindors. His name is Professor Snape and he's the head of the Slytherin house, so he favours them." She looked at Rosa thoughtfully. "I wonder what he'll think of you." Rosa gave a small giggle.

"You make him sound like a monster, come on, let's get to class!" Hermione laughed and the two girls made their way to the potions room.

'I wonder what this Professor Snape will be like. I can't remember what mum said about him. Great.' Rosa thought to herself. Suddenly, she walked straight into something hard. She heard Hermione's footsteps stop at once and she looked up. She had walked straight into Fred's chest. Rosa took a step back immediately and felt herself going red.

"Sorry Fred." She muttered, "Just deep in thought I guess." She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Don't worry Rosa, you just carry on. You don't want Snape to blow his greasy top." Rosa laughed at his comment and they went on their way.

"Rosa?" Asked Hermione out of nowhere, "How can you tell the difference between Fred and George?" Rosa paused thoughtfully.

"I think it's because of my mum's brothers. They're twins you see, and I'm always trying to tell them apart. I guess my eyes are just sharp now!" She explained. Hermione nodded in understanding and the girls finally reached the dungeons.

**(A/N) Okay, so… not as short as I thought it would be. Bit of a filler chappie I suppose. Review and I'll update sooner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**(A/N) Hi all! Wow, I think this is the fastest time I've ever updated in! Quick note to fans of my hobbit story, I've got a bit of writers block. I'm gonna re-read the book and watch the movies again before I update. Wasn't BOFA amazing! I wish Tauriel and Legolas got together though! Anyway! Enough of the Hobbit! This is a Harry Potter story! Thanks to Lady Tari Elanesse, roseruby417, egrounds, courtneybuscus, ManonVarendaz,** **Hemeralight1832 and for the follows and favourites! **

**ManonVarendaz- Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Infinitetomione- Here you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I almost forgot. I do not own Harry potter. I only own the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing.**

(Rosa's POV)

Hermione turned to me just before we entered the dungeons.

"I forgot to mention, we have this class with the Slytherins." She muttered. I nodded. To be honest, it didn't really bother me. I mean, it's just another house right? It's not like they're going to kill us. We slipped into the potions room. Professor Snape was not here yet so we sat down at a table. Hermione was next to me and we were behind Harry and Ron. As Hermione leaned forward to talk to them, I tuned out the chatter of the other students and tried to remember what my mum had said about Snape.

My mum, Annie Silvermist, went to Hogwarts in her sixth year. She knew Snape, Harry's dad and his friends and she told me all about them. I just can't remember what she said about him. She definitely said that he and Harry's mum Lily had a 'history.' I think they used to be friends but he insulted her. I think mum said he was a very quiet boy, always alone and a lot of students thought he would one day serve the dark lord. I was shocked out of my thoughts when the loud bang of the door came and Professor Snape walked into the classroom. He walked to the front of the class silently and stood there for a minute. Then he turned towards the board and waved his wand. On it were the words, '_Healing Spells.' _Then he faced us again and said,

"I am sure you are all aware that the tri-wizard tournament is approaching. Due to this, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to talk about healing spells since a lot of you will hopefully suffer from an injury of some sort." The silence in the room was deadly. "Today, in pairs, you will all have to create the potion to heal burns." He waited for a moment as some of the students turned to who they wished to work with. "I will be picking the pairs." He said. There was a collective groan from the class but the worst was yet to come. "The pairs will consist of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." Then he pulled out some parchment, ignoring the looks of horror on everyone's face and read out the partners.

"Miss Brown and Mister Crabbe

Mister Weasly and Mister Goyle

Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy."

"Is he trying to get Harry killed?" I heard Hermione whisper under her breath.

"Miss Granger and Miss Bulstrode.

Miss Patil and Mister Nott.

Mister Thomas and Miss Parkinson.

Mister Finnegan and Miss Greengrass.

Miss Silvermist…" At this he stopped and looked at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable from his stare and avoided eye-contact (I've never been very good with eye-contact anyway). Then he read out the name,

"Miss Silvermist and Mister Zabini." I looked around for Zabini and instead spotted Draco. He gave me a small smile and turned to Harry. Hermione got up with a small, "See you later." Then a boy sat in her seat. He had dark skin and large brown eyes. I immediately knew this was Zabini.

"Hello Miss Silvermist." He said, flashing me a smile. "I am Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand.

"I'm Rosa. It's a pleasure to meet you Blaise." I said. He took my hand and pressed his lips against it. I felt myself reddening. I hastily pulled away, mentally scolding myself for blushing. He just grinned and turned to the instructions.

"So, um. Have you made this potion before?" I asked, my eyes scanning the list of ingredients."

"Once," He replied, "And I got the texture wrong. He looked at me. "Have you?" I nodded. My mum had once taught me how to make it when she had to make some for a friend. I explained this to Blaise and he nodded before telling me he was going to go and get some Snake Fangs. When he went, I looked over Hermione, who was trying to explain to Bulstrode why she should just sit out and let Hermione make the potion. Then I saw Harry with Draco and frowned. Blaise came back and put the Fangs on the table. I turned to him.

"Blaise?" I asked. He was sorting out the ingredients and replied with a

"Mmhm?"

"Why don't Harry and Draco get along?" He looked up at me and then at Draco and Harry arguing and sighed.

"Don't worry your head about it Rosa. It's just… them."

"But… they're must be a reason right?" He shrugged, then smirked.

"Maybe, but why are you concerned. Do you like one of them?"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "What?!" He burst out laughing.

"Relax Rosa," He said when he finally calmed down, "I'm just teasing. Besides, if you did like one of them, I'd have to change your mind." I looked at him, slightly confused. Then I suddenly realised what he was saying and I felt myself blushing again. The rest past by as quick as a flash and soon, Blaise was saying bye and heading back to his friends. Before he did he mouthed, 'I'll see you later!' And waved. I waved back, smiling before turning to Hermione, who ranted about what a horrific partner Millicent Bulstrode was. Harry and Ron caught up with us.

"How was potions?" Harry asked.

"It was bloody awful!" Ron muttered. He looked at me, "You were with Zabini weren't you? How was it?" He asked.

I smiled, "No actually. Blaise is quite a good partner." Ron stared at me.

"He was? But… But… He's a Slytherin!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Technically Ron, so am I."

**(A/N) So… long chapter! **** My, my, over a thousand words… again! Okay, so. I'm kinda annoyed. I have quite a few followers and favouriters… but not all of you review this story. **** Why? Also, this story has had over 900 views… and only 18 reviews. That's not fair! So what I'm trying to say is, PLEASE review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**(A/N) Hi everyone! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! **** Since this story got quite a few followers when the last chapter was posted up, I've decided to update again! Yay! Thanks to Something like me, Taykit12, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, bubblesta4300, LittleMinnie14, Lovinglifesince1993, Lucypup12 for the follows and favourites and thanks to Ultimate Slytherin 2001, bubblesta4300 and Infinitetomione for the reviews!**

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001- I hope this chapter pleases you!**

**Infinitetomione- I'm so glad! Because I had a review earlier on in the story saying the opposite about Rosa!**

**Bubblesta4300- Well, I already messaged you but I thought I may as well tell you here that this story is a Draco/OC but that might change. Hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_PREVIOUSLY _

"_How was potions?" Harry asked._

"_It was bloody awful!" Ron muttered. He looked at me, "You were with Zabini weren't you? How was it?" He asked._

_I smiled, "No actually. Blaise is quite a good partner." Ron stared at me._

"_He was? But… But… He's a Slytherin!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help rolling my eyes._

"_Technically Ron, so am I."_

Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Um…Yeah…I didn't mean…I mean…I…" He stuttered, turning redder by the second. Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly Ron! I'm sure Blaise was a great partner." She looked at me, "Regardless of the fact he's in Slytherin." Ron nodded,

"Yeah," He muttered, "That's what I meant." He looked at me anxiously but I kept quiet. To be honest, all this house rivalry was getting on my nerves. It wasn't just Ron or the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were just as bad, especially Draco. That's one reason I immediately took a liking to Blaise. He may be a rich pure-blood, but he didn't join in all of the taunting Draco did and instead, focused on his school work.

I know that this rivalry has been going on for a long time. My mum told me many stories of how her friends had played numerous pranks on one another. I had a sudden longing for home. I decided to write to my mum, so when we got back to the common room, I didn't say anything to the other's and just went up to my dorm, hoping Hermione would take a hint and not follow me up.

I took out a quill, some ink and some parchment and sat down on my bed, making sure the ink was on a flat surface so it wouldn't spill. Then I wrote,

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. Everything's fine here. Hogwarts is a great place. I'm an inter-houser too, did I tell you? My first house is Gryffindor, just like you! Then it's Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I've made a lot of friends, Harry Potter, the Weaslys, a muggle-born named Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini._

_I've just had a potions lesson with Professor Snape. He shows a lot of favouritism to his house (Slytherin) but I don't think he quite knows whether to hate me or like me… What was he like at school? Anyway, I have to go, we're having Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws next and I don't want to be late. _

_I'll write to you again soon. I love you,_

_Your daughter, _

_Rosa x_

I looked at the letter. It was quite short but would have to do for now. I decided to send it before my next lesson so I rushed downstairs, out of the common room, ignoring Ron's voice, asking me to wait. I ran to the owlery and went straight to my owl Midnight. She held out her leg for me to attach the letter.

"To mum Midnight." I whispered. And she took off, her black feathers dark against the bright blue sky.

"Are you sending a letter?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around sharply to see a tall boy with spikey black hair.

"Sorry, that was a silly question, why else would you be in the owlery?" He smiled at me, "I'm Theodore Nott."

"Rosa Silvermist," I said automatically, "Nice to meet you." He smiled again and walked past me to an owl with light brown feathers. He attached a letter and whispered something in its ear quietly. Then he turned to me again.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures. Which reminds me, I should probably be going. It was nice meeting you Theodore."

"Theo." He said, "Call me Theo. I should get to my next class too, I have transfiguration." He smiled one last time and said, "I hope I can see you again soon." Before walking out.

I quickly walked outside to where my next class was. My mind kept straying to Theo, Blaise and Draco. They were all in Slytherin, I knew that much, but they were so polite. 'Why is it that none of the Gryffindors can see that?' I thought to myself.

**(A/N) So, Rosa's not happy about the rivalry in Hogwarts and she's now met Theo too! Next chapter will be in Ravenclaw and there's gonna be a bit about the tournament too. Any criticism? Ideas? Praise? Leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Wow! Another chapter! Guess I'm just in a really good mood! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite this story!**

**I know I said this chapter was going to be in Ravenclaw, but I just need to do a bit more in Gryffindor first. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing.**

As soon as I was outside I Ron ran towards me. I sighed mentally. I was really not in the mood for this. I don't know why I was so angry with Ron. It just really bugged me that he thought all Slytherins were bad, and technically speaking, I am a Slytherin too, so why is he hanging around me? When it's my week in Slytherin will he change his mind? Anyway, as soon as Ron reached me he opened his mouth to speak but I ignored him, and walked past him to where the class was being held.

Hermione and Harry were already there.

"Hey guys." I muttered. Hermione saw Ron, who was now standing next to me, a forlorn look on his face. She looked at me and she realised I didn't want to talk to Ron. She sighed, sending me a slightly reproachful look but I knew she wouldn't make me talk to Ron. Harry came and stood next to me.

"This class is run by Hagrid. He's half giant. Don't worry though. He's really nice and is our friend. I bet you'll like him." I smiled.

"He sounds nice. How are his classes?" Harry laughed,

"Sometimes kinda dangerous!" I couldn't help but laugh too. Harry looked at me.

"So, met any new people?" I stared at him.

"Yes actually! I met a boy called Theodore Nott in the Owlery." I watched his face for a reaction as I said the next words, "He's in Slytherin too." Harry didn't look at me. I knew he didn't like the fact that I was meeting so many Slytherins but he smiled anyway.

"That's nice." He mumbled. I sighed again and decided to change the subject.

"So, who do you think is going to enter the tri-wizard tournament? I bet Krum will from Durmstrang." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff will. We went to the quidditch match were the death eater attack took place with Ron's family and he was there too. His dad will probably want him to enter."

"You were at the match? I saw it in the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah, it was pretty freaky." I nodded. Then I suddenly a large booming voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Alright class, over 'ere!" It was 'Professor' Hagrid. Harry took my hand and pulled me to the front of the class so that we had the best view of whatever creature Hagrid was going to show us today. Hagrid saw Harry immediately and beamed at him.

" 'ello class. Today we're gonna be takin' a look at blast-ended skrewts!" I involuntarily shuddered and took a step back. I knew what skrewts were. Harry looked at me and I whispered,

"This is definitely going to be one of those, 'dangerous' classes."

**(A/N) I've decided I'm going to focus on this story and I've already got a few chapters written out. I think that I'm going to split it and the first arc will end when the champions are announced. A lot will happen before that and I hope you all like this story. **

**Please review, it makes me update faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**(A/N) I'm back! Sorry I took so long, been busy. Here's chapter 11 (in Ravenclaw as promised)!**

(Still Rosa's POV)

As soon as Hagrid's lesson was over, we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Why on earth would anyone want to learn about those awful things?" Hermione complained.

"I know right?" I replied. I looked at Harry and Hermione (ignoring Ron cause I'm still pretty mad at him…what? I'm stubborn!) "Its Friday today, end of the week." Harry didn't get why I said that but Hermione immediately understood.

"Oh! You're going to your next house today aren't you?" She exclaimed. I nodded and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron stare at me in dismay.

"I forgot about that." Harry frowned. "So, how are you gonna change house?"

"It's pretty simple." I replied, "Instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table, I'm just going to go and sit with the Ravenclaws."

"Oh, okay. Want us to introduce you to some people?" Harry asked. We were outside the hall now and I was about to refuse when suddenly, Parvati and Lavender jumped out of nowhere and grabbed my arms.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll take her to the table." Lavender stated.

"But..." Harry began.

"My sister Padma's in Ravenclaw so don't you worry!" Parvati cut in.

"That's not necessary..." Hermione tried to say.

"You can go and sit down at the Gryffindor table you three."

"Actually I…" I started, but they literally DRAGGED me to the Ravenclaw table, not letting me tell them I didn't need them to walk me to a table. Seriously people. I think I can walk by myself. When we got there, Parvati waved to another girl, who looked a bit like her.

"This is my sister Padma." She said to me. Padma smiled, her long black hair was plaited neatly on her back and she was sitting next to another dark-haired girl and opposite her was a girl with blonde-white hair and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hello Rosa! I'm Padma and these are my friends, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood!" Cho smiled prettily at me whilst Luna stared.

"Hello Rosa Silvermist." She said, her voice sounding far-away and distant.

"Hi Luna!" I replied, sitting down at the table. Parvati and Lavender smiled (as if they were proud of me actually sitting down by myself, oh how amazing! Not) and they went to sit down at their table (thank God). Padma and Cho started friendly conversation with me, Luna simply sitting and reading a magazine upside-down. I found myself liking both of them, they were a bit like Hermione…although a bit less…um…into learning? Yeah. So anyway, they somehow got onto the subject boys. Yeah, I know right.

Cho told us she had a crush on Cedric Diggory. I think Harry said he went to the quidditch world cup with them.

"He's in Hufflepuff isn't he?" I asked Cho, who nodded. "What about you Padma?" She muttered something quietly.

"What was that?" Cho asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Seamus Finnegan." She mumbled, slightly louder this time. Cho giggled and Padma shot her a glare.

"What?" Cho asked innocently. My thoughts drifted off slightly and I found myself looking over at the Beaxbaton girls at the table. One of them had slivery-white hair and almost ethereal beauty about her. '_Veela.'_ I thought immediately. Then I frowned. _'She doesn't really look… she must be half-Veela.'_

The Durmstrang boys were sitting at the Slytherin table. I saw Draco talking to Victor Krum, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you looking at?" I suddenly heard Cho ask. I jumped, slightly startled and hastily looked back at her.

"No-one." I replied. But Cho wasn't in Ravenclaw for no reason.

"Where you looking at MALFOY?" She shrieked, drawing the attention of several of the people at our table.

"Shhh! No, of course not! I just looked over and saw him talking to Krum okay?" Padma was staring at me, a huge grin on her face and Cho was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I said, annoyed. Luna decided to speak up.

"Well, I think they think you have a crush on Malfoy." By this time, Cho and Padma were both laughing and my face was red. But Luna wasn't finished. "I don't think you do though. I think you have mixed feelings for him. You like him. But you also don't like him." I stared at Luna.

"Whatever," Cho said, "You were still staring at him. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WE…"

"SHUT UP!" Padma cut in, effectively shutting us both up. "God, both of you CALM DOWN!" Then she looked at me. "Oh, and you were sooooo staring at him!"

Urgh! I give up!

**(A/N) And so, we are finally in Ravenclaw! Luna has shed some light of Rosa's feelings for Draco, but how does Draco feel for her? Is it obvious? I think it's obvious. Then again I wrote this story. Sorry, I'm feeling kinda crazy at the moment.**

**Anyway! This is IMPORTANT! I've got a question, what story do you want this to be?**

**Draco/OC,**

**Blaise/OC or**

**Theodore/OC?**

**Review or PM me but let me know ASAP!**

**Also, I want to write a one-shot on something but I don't know what. There's a poll I'm putting up now on my profile so PLEASE let me know what you want. The options will all be there cause I can't be bothered to list them here. Thanks guys, remember to REVIEW! :P**


End file.
